


When We Are Stardust

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben’s not alone in running away; he has Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	When We Are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Betrayal
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They’re heading to the Unknown Regions in the Grimtaash, him and Poe, but Ben finds his mind too infested by nightmares to sleep.   
  
In the nightmares, Ben sees his uncle, looming over him with a lightsaber in hand, the green glow seeming to tint his face in menacing hues. He sees the Academy, burning to the ground — even as the Voice tried to persuade him that the Jedi did this, that it was their own ego, their own idiocy.   
  
It’s enough to have him turn around, gasping like he’s drowning on dry land, and look over at Poe, who’s thankfully asleep. Poe, who somehow allows Ben to sleep beside him even though Ben thrashes and cries out in his sleep.   
  
(And in moments that Poe’s awakened by the thrashing, he just forgives Ben. He forgives Ben, and whispers to him until Ben falls back asleep. Ben finds that he may find Poe’s voice replacing the Voice in his head)  
  
Poe’s asleep. The ship’s on AutoPilot until they reach the Unknown Regions, away from Voe, Tai and Hennix. (He never thought even Tai would betray him. Except for Poe, he really is alone in the universe. He and Poe, two lost souls afloat among the stars)  
  
Ben watches as Poe’s chest rises and falls, as his black hair frames his face. He is beautiful, Ben thinks. He’s beautiful when he smiles, when he’s passionate about something, in anything and everything he does. It’s in sleep that he just looks so very vulnerable, so very peaceful. Ben wishes he could achieve that state...but it’s also a testament to how precious Poe is, how he’d do anything to protect him.  
  
How Poe is the only thing that’s remained steady, faithful, kind in his life. How Poe saw what the Voice did to him, what Uncle Luke nearly did, what Voe, Tai and Hennix did...and he loved Ben nonetheless. Went with him.   
  
Sometimes words aren’t enough for Ben. How does he, after all, voice everything that Poe is, and everything will be, in so few words? How does he sum up someone who defied the Republic, broke his oath to “be good”, just for Ben? How does he sum up someone who still loves him and believes in him, when others, simply, don’t?  
  
Poe’s asleep. Ben watches him, tracing little whorls on his bare skin, the parts his nightshirt shows — his bare shoulder, for example. Skin that seems almost dark gold. It’s a soothing motion, soothing Poe, soothing Ben.  
  
 _When did I first know I loved Poe?_  
  
Maybe there were multiple points. When they were both children. When Poe came back from Kijimi. When he’d showed Sela Trune mercy even though she had done nothing for him. When Poe had believed him about what Uncle Luke had nearly done...and went with him.   
  
Poe stirs. “You’re...kind of tickling me,” he said, smiling up at Ben.   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Good.” Ben swallows as he speaks. Then, “I didn’t think you’d come with me.”  
  
“Ben.” So much love in those eyes, so much hope and belief. “I believe in you. I believe in you so much. There aren’t any words for how I believe in you.”  
  
“I...” Ben laughs, a bit shakily. “I don’t deserve...”  
  
Poe strokes his cheek. It’s a soothing touch, enough to cut off what else Ben was going to say. “I love you.”  
  
“Is there anyone in the galaxy you don’t love and believe in?” Ben says.   
  
Poe sighs. “You most of all. I love you. I believe in you. It doesn’t matter how many ugly parts I’ve seen, how many scars you bear. I love you. I’ll always believe in you, and love you.”  
  
Ben swallows. He swears that in this moment, he’s going to come apart under Poe’s words, under Poe’s touch.   
  
“I love you too,” he says to Poe. “I love you so much.”  
  
Their lips meet, soft and earnest and full of promises, and Ben knows it will be a hard life out in the Unknown Regions, but as they work as smugglers, he promises, promises, that Poe will never go without knowing his love, even when they’re both stardust.


End file.
